


A Special Surpise

by EDangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Obsessive Behavior, Riding, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDangel/pseuds/EDangel
Summary: As newly crown prince Aegon Targaryen begin obsessing over a certain redhead, a princess seeks to comfort him with a special surprise.





	A Special Surpise

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First ever fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy!

It’s enough to drive a man insane, with how divine she was. Filled me up with a deep longing need every time she so much as glances my way. I wanted to grasp her long, kissed by fire, hair and scent its jasmine fragrance. I wanted to taste her pink lips and dine from neck to navel on her pale skin leaving a trail of love bites along the way. I wanted to wrap her long-elongated legs around my waist and merge our bodies together. 

I, Aegon Targaryen, once tried to control such wants from my mind upon meeting her. However, any amount of control I had flew out the window when she, not so subtly, touched my red and black breastplate right before kneeling at my feet and looked up at me with a hint of worship before swearing fealty. Of course, as she swore fealty, her words were more towards the newly crowned queen Daenerys Targaryen than me, the crown prince, but the fact that she looked at me the entire time was enough. I swore on that day as others swore to me that come Others and monsters alike, I would gladly have Sansa Stark.

Of course, such matters proved easier said than done. With my aunt, still being unwed and King’s landing filled with thousands of people for the coronation, nearly every damn Lord that was still alive and eligible came to seek the Queen’s hand. 

“As if she would even look at any of them,” I thought as another Lord gifted a cup of rubies for her highness. Daenerys only smiled and thanked the lord before having Missandei give the gift away to some random servant from Meereen. If the queen decided she rather keep to Targaryen tradition and marry one of her blood, either Jon or me, that would leave Sansa Stark as one of the most high-born unmarried ladies in the country. Of course, there was still the high-born princess Arianne Martell, but most assumed she was too caught up into me to care about anyone else. 

Speaking of such, I watched as Sansa Stark and Arianne Martell stood side by side in the throne room speaking softly to one another. Having known her long enough, Arianne looked as if she had something up her sleeve. Not too far away from them was her brother, Trystane Martell. I practically adored my Martell cousins, but seeing the way Trystane was staring at Sansa made me unconsciously grasp the handle of my sword. Which cause Daenerys to look over at me and give a not to subtle glare. Edmure Tully and his pretty wife Roslin were the closest to us and slowly backed away, wishing to avoid my anger. 

“Sorry my lords, it seems there are matters my nephew must attend to,” said the queen before she glanced back at me to make sure I got the hint and left. Not wanting to cause any more attention, I simply smiled and gave a slight bow before heading out the throne room. I could hear the lords and ladies whisper among themselves as I passed by still grasping my sword. Heading to my room, I was none to surprise to find Arianne Martell already there. 

“I have a surprise for you my prince, said Princess Arianne Martell quite coyly as she seductively lifted her skirts, showing off smooth beautiful tan legs. 

“A surprise? I can hardly call you showing up in my bedroom a surprise, now can I Princess?” Moving towards her with a bottle of Arbor Gold and two empty glasses, she took the bottle before setting it down and gently put her arms around me with a smirk.

“A dear friend of ours is coming over soon and given your longing affection for them, I think you might enjoy the surprise I set up.” 

“Another threesome perhaps? With who? A sand snake?” I could only ask in both amusement and confusion. I haven’t been engaged in a threesome with Arianne since the first week we met.  
“There’s no telling Aegon, you’ll just have to wait until they get here unless…you know a way to make me spill,” she said before slowly laying on my bed with her skirt wide open.  
With limited time ahead of us, I wasted no time getting down to business. One glass of Arbor Gold and one massage later, I found myself engaged in passionate sex. Too busy thrusting in and out of Arianne, she didn’t have time for any “I told you so’s.” I made love to her like the queen she dreamed to be. 

Sex was always good with Arianne, but something about this time seemed much different. The way she caressed and kissed me was so warming and pleasant, yet it all seemed so unusual. I almost imagine her caresses in the touch of another women with red hair and paler skin. 

After some time and an orgasm for her, I finally reached my peak. “Gods, I need you Ari,” I moaned as I thrust myself deep inside her, forcing out the words through clenched teeth as I ejaculated. Wanting a betrothal, Arianne had no problems having sex with me and always encouraged me to cum inside her with the hopes of a wedding date. Most of our clothes were still on by the time I moved out of her and heard the door closed. Turning to face the intruder almost gave me the shock of my life. Standing in my chambers was the exact same women that almost made me want to run a sword through my own flesh and blood earlier. 

“Sansa," I said in awe as she moved forward into the bedroom, unconcern about the state Arianne and I was in. 

“A pleasant surprise, don’t you think?”, said Arianne before reaching out to Sansa to join us. Though joining look like it might be too much with the daze look Sansa had on her face.  
It must have been obvious that Sansa was going to need some help snapping out of her trance, because Arianne got up and led her to the bed by the hand.  
Once they reached the bed, Arianne turned around and faced each of us. She looked at me and then kissed me on the lips. She looked at Sansa and softly kissed her on the lips. Slowly, Arianne open Sansa’s dress and slid it above her hips.  
“Raise your arms,” she said softly to her. After sliding her smallclothes over her head, Arianne placed her arms around Sansa and un-did her hair as she kissed her once again. Now naked with her hair down, Sansa was a vision and realizing she was the only one without anything on made her blush as bright as her red hair. She turned to get on the bed, pulling the bedspread down but not quite over her body, waiting for us to join. 

Once Arianne took off her own smallclothes, she made her way over to me and began helping me with my own clothes. The next thing I know, my pants dropped to my ankles, and my tongue was now down her throat again. Feeling her naked body against my clothed chest, she jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around me. Kissing her wildly, she pulled my shirt over my head and I carried her to the bed. Dropping her on the bed beside Sansa, their long hair clashed showing a mix of Targaryen colors.  
Not wanting to come off desperate and lose control, I took several breaths before sitting down between them. Tonight, was a big night for the three of us and I knew the slightest mistake could possibly send either girl out the door. Although I was a bit nervous, I put on a smile and tried to appear as confident as possible.

“Lay down,” I whispered to Sansa and pushed her back onto the bed while Arianne pulled me down.  
Arianne laid me down in the middle of the bed, between her and Sansa as they lay on each side of me. Sansa put her arms around me and began kissing me as Arianne massaged me between the legs. I started rubbing Sansa’s breast with one hand and squeezing Arianne’s breast with the other. I could feel the each of them squirming and grinding on my leg, the wetness and warmth of their cunts making me moan. 

I rubbed my hands up and down their bodies and squeezed, making sure not to do any more to Arianne than to Sansa. Even though Arianne was used to threesomes with me, Sansa wasn’t and would probably leave if she felt left out. 

My fingers traveled between their legs and entered them. In and out my fingers pleased, while they moaned and flexed around them. The faster I went, the more passionate Sansa kissed me and the faster Arianne stroked my cock.  
It didn’t take long for both women to get really wet and want more. Sansa pulled herself on top of me and moving Arianne’s hand out the way, she slowly slid down on me. The cute faces and noise she made while going down made me harder than before. I pulled her down the rest of the way and holding onto her hips slammed up into her body. Sansa nearly screamed, but kept bouncing along and moaning. To speed things up, Arianne took her fingers and began fondling with Sansa’s cunt.

Feeling the sensation deep within my cock and Arianne plucking at her cunt, Sansa’s juices poured out and she collapsed on my chest. 

Arianne couldn’t wait and with Sansa still laying on me, she moved her up by the ass and off my cock. She then stuffed my cock inside of her and began fucking me like crazy, banging into Sansa, making it look like she was getting fucked too.

“Oh Gods.” Sansa flinched and closed her eyes.  
I knew right then that Arianne was fingering Sansa while riding me.

“You like this, sweetling?” I asked her.  
“Yes,” she said before kissing me.  
I grabbed her by the head and shoved my tongue down her throat while Ari fucked me so hard that the bed was banging into the wall.  
Sansa began panting as Ari still finger-fucked her.

Then Arianne finally said those four little words that got to us all- “I’m about to cum,” she panted.  
It was then that we all put our backs into it, combining our juices, climaxing in orders. Arianne then collapsed on Sansa’s back. The feeling, dreams couldn’t compare… couldn’t compare.  
“I told you…you wouldn’t be disappointed,” Arianne panted between small nibbles on Sansa’s ear.  
And she was right. I was not disappointed: instead I was overly pleased, almost to the point of disbelief. I just had sex with two of the most beautiful women in the world. Two women I wouldn’t mind giving the world and making either my queen. I experienced a threesome with Arianne and one of the Sand Snakes, Tyene, in the past before. However, my feelings for Tyene were nowhere as strong as my feelings for Sansa. Holding on to both girls as they cuddled beside me, I knew I would never be able to let either go.


End file.
